


Doctor & Harpy

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Worship, Communication, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Homophobia (Implied), Porn With Plot, Wing Kink, ambiguous setting, ambiguous time period, angsty backstory, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a faraway and cold countryside is a region with a remote scattering of towns in between dense forests. These small, countryside towns are protected graciously by two protectors: a doctor… and a harpy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had left over ideas from my *other* harpy!Takao and doctor!Midorima fic so I decided to do something with them. Also??? I'm disappointed that we have a character with bird motifs and no wing kink porn??? What's up with that???

   In a faraway and cold countryside is a region with a remote scattering of towns in between dense forests. These small, countryside towns are protected graciously by two protectors: a doctor… and a harpy.

   The doctor is a man named Midorima Shintarou. People regarded with muted respect as he was a man of many eccentricities and quirks. He was not native to the area but he felt kin with this alpine land far beyond the smoky city from where he hailed. He liked it here. It was peaceful and serene; he may not have the anonymity of the city – every action he made here was scrutinised and analysed by suspicious country folk wary of a haughty city man – but he liked it here regardless. Yet, as their doctor, he kept them safe from each other and in ailing times, Shintarou was appreciated nonetheless.

   Despite being human, it was the feral harpy that the people trusted more. At least with a monster you know it's intentions: fighting, feeding, fleeing, and even fucking. The harpy donned a human name and called himself “Kazunari”. He commanded the respect of the lowly beasts and the respect of the people who made their homes in civilised pockets of the region. The harpy was trusted and fed by the people. He was especially trusted to protect the people of this region from each other.

   A doctor and a harpy have plenty in common: they both want the best for their charges. However, their methods are very different. A doctor can only fix what is there. A harpy can only break what is there. A doctor cannot break what is there. A harpy cannot fix what is there. It should come as no surprise, by this logic, that there was animosity was spurred nigh immediately when these two protectors crossed paths.

   That had been a few years now. But it had been a crossing of fate.

   The forest had survived winter but it was nothing more than a mere skeleton of its former, verdant glory. Shintarou had watched it all from his back veranda. He had one permanent home that he rented as well as a few here and there when he was visiting other towns for business. His home was perfect. It was on the cusp of the forest and mostly out of the way and away from town.

   He smiled softly to himself. He gazed fondly into the abyssal forest. A warm breeze whistled past from the very centre of the forest. Birds sang. He waited. It was a lovely afternoon and Shintarou was expecting someone. He kept his ears strained and he heard it, ever faint: the flap of gargantuan wings. His smile grew stronger but briefly.

   Shintarou thought to himself. He may not seem it but he was self-aware enough to know he was not well liked. There were days when he himself did not like himself. However, in this instance, he resisted the urge to snicker privately. Too tall, too green haired, too superstitious, and too awkward; in favour of a less than palatable descriptor. Shintarou was well aware of the gossip.

“He's gay, you know.”

“I heard he doesn't prefer anyone that way.”

“No woman or man in his or her right mind would want him anyway.”

   Yes, he was gay. He wished that wasn't as advertised but small towns needed entertainment so he tried not to stress about that. After all, it was true. He also took comfort knowing that there was someone who did want him that way. He was a lovely faced man with a courageous and tenacious disposition. Shintarou was blessed to have him; in any way: as lovers or even as friends.

   ‘Did you miss me, my love?’

   A voice from above came down and Shintarou rolled his eyes. He firmly stood his ground as he was awash with a strong zephyr. A shadow was cast over his front. He crossed his arms.

   ‘I did.’ Shintarou admitted.

   ‘I'm glad.’

   Shintarou's lover came closer and pecked his lips lightly. A glimmer of satisfaction appeared in slate blue eyes as his mouth twisted into a smirk.

   ‘Well, I can't smell adultery on you.’

   ‘I have loved you for years; I would never betray that.’ Shintarou replied.

   He laughed. ‘I know, Shin-chan. I love you too.’

   Shintarou received a second kiss; this one far more ardent upon his lips. He kissed back in equal measure to his lover.

   If only the gossipers could see him now. What scandal would that bring forth. Their doctor and their harpy. Shintarou had a romantic bond with Kazunari the Harpy. It was a bond that had been built upon friendship as children.

   Yes; as children. Kazunari despite being a creature of the air and the winds he had once hailed from a city that was seemingly in a different realm to this simple countryside. There is a concise explanation for this. The people of the region assumed that Kazunari – and harpies in general – like most creatures, reproduced sexually. Midorima knew the truth. Harpies are not born; rather they are made – or, more aptly, rebirthed.

   Kazunari was human once. He used to run on two legs. He had a mother and a father whose hands he would once hold. Now, he had wings and feathers; claws and fangs. He was a monster. Kazunari's life was a death but it was not a tragedy. It hadn't been for many years now. Shintarou always had hope that it would be like that. That was what really brought him to this countryside under the wing of a righteous harpy.

   Once upon a time, in another lifetime, Kazunari had the name “Hajime”. “Kazunari” was the name Shintarou had given the harpy many years ago as it meant “one and become”: he considered it a fitting name for a revenant creature.

   When these lovers were children, things were hard. Shintarou, even as an eight-year-old, was struggling to keep up the weight of his family name. His parents expected too much of him; conversely, Kazunari's parents didn't expect much of him. They found solace, and later genuine companionship, in each other because of these opposites. But, things were harder for Shintarou. Whilst Kazunari's parents would have been content with pittance from their eldest son's life, Shintarou’s were on not. To elicit the best from their child, Shintarou’s parents believed they had to use the force of their hands and more to receive the greatest results.

   And that is how Kazunari had gotten his first kill. He hated that his best friend – the only one in this big, wide world – was getting hurt every time he went home. So, as an eight year whose justice was distinctly black and white, he sought to right wrongs. Shintarou had tried to stop him. He knew something terrible would arise from Kazunari if he confronted his parents.

   Shintarou was right, of course. He was always right – even when he was wrong to childish Kazunari. The worst outcome did arise from such a monumental encounter.

   Shintarou lost two people beloved to him that fateful, spring day. He lost his best friend and he lost his father. At the time, that was how he viewed it because amid too much blood and too much panic, loss was all that permeated his childhood home.

   Kazunari bravely stomped up to Shintarou's father as he read the newspaper. Kazunari yelled at Midorima Senior but he merely flicked his paper and turned his nose up at the small child. Shintarou tried to pry Kazunari away from the drawing room but he stood his ground. He shrugged off Shintarou's hand as he tried to tug Kazunari away. Instead, he Kazunari put his hands on his hips. He shouted profanity on the top of his lungs.

   Such vulgarity caught Shintarou’s Father’s attention. The man tried to forcibly remove Kazunari from his house but Kazunari wriggled away; and he grabbed a pair of scissors. He swung them back around protectively and he accidentally slashed deeply into Midorima Senior’s hand. He recoiled and Shintarou cannot recall the true sequence of events from thereafter. He remembers his father grabbing Kazunari and there was a blank of time filled by blackness and a horrid noise: a fearsome crack. More blackness and then witnessing something unprecedented.

   He saw Kazunari's limp body loll backwards in his father's hands; his father’s hands tightening around Kazunari's neck. Strangling him. Kazunari was like a doll but then, vacant eyes flashed a deep blue and his eyes visibly changed: became avian. His fingers twitched and his sprawling arms erupted with brown and black feathers.

   Shintarou raised his arms and he clenched his eyes shut. To this day, Shintarou can crisply recall the sickening and revolting screams of an adult man being disembowelled by a small child's scissors; a small harpy’s claws: Shintarou does not know which it was. He does not need to ask. He knows one day, in one of the darkest of hours of the night wherein he cannot sleep, he will hear the agony once more and finally make the repulsive distinction.

   Kazunari did not immediately recall his life as Hajime. He blankly stared at Shintarou like his best friend was to be prey. He flexed his wings and scowled. Something was wrong. Hajime had died. Kazunari had been born from the corpse.

“Who am I? What am I?”

   He sounded confused and pained. Shintarou averted the gaze of the monster before him.

“Kazunari. A monster.”

“Okay.”

   That was how harpies came about and then, they would seek out their next prey: they were righteous creatures, they punished the wicked – the folk who abused their families – and ate food they stole from those who are protected by him; the hellish enforcer from the sky.

   That day, as a traumatised child, Shintarou swore to find his friend once more. Such a quest led him to the countryside as an adult. It had been worth the decade wait for a reunion; although, to be fair, much bittersweet confusion arose before anything else even reminiscent of friendship.

   Shintarou had followed rumours of a harpy's appearance, but truth be told, Shintarou did not think the harpy the rumours spoke of were his Kazunari initially. There was no way this handsome and elegant creature with lively eyes not hell bent was his Kazunari.

   Conversely, Kazunari remembered. Their relationship always worked in opposites. No wonder he recognised his Shintarou – now an adult, now a doctor – instantly. It had been hard at first. Adjusting to each other and superimposing the new unto the old memories. But, it had been worth it. Very much worth the initial animosity and the later awkwardness and now, the quirks of their romantic, interspecies relationship.

   ‘Lovely weather we’re having isn’t it?’ Shintarou asked conversationally.

   ‘It’s spring. Great, ain’t it? And now that its spring, I’m feeling it in the air, y’know. Thought I would come visit.’ Kazunari mused.

   Shintarou rolled his eyes. ‘Feeling what?’

   ‘Sex stuff. Horny. Lusty. Like I want to ravish you well into tomorrow morning.’ Kazunari elaborated with a cheesy grin and a mischievous wink.

   ‘That sounds unrealistic, furthermore, why would having a sex drive benefit harpies?’ Shintarou asked.

   Kazunari pouted. ‘Maybe I am an anomaly; maybe somewhere in the world, a harpy woman is tending to a clutch of unfertilised eggs.’

   ‘How woeful.’ Shintarou replied sarcastically.

   ‘Indeed; for her.’ Kazunari agreed; snide.

   ‘During our separation, I did much research into harpies and I found no reports on reproduction so I can only assume that harpies are corrupted humans.’ Shintarou explained.

   ‘Tell that to my dick, Shin-chan.’ Kazunari stated with crass bluntness.

   Shin-chan glowered; disgusted. ‘Do I want to know?’

   ‘I’m sensing a “no”...’ Kazunari puffed out his chest. ‘But I'm gonna tell you anyway. The other day, I was relaxing around my nest and as always, thoughts of you could not be ridden of; you only ever crossed my mind and then you stayed.’

   Shintarou around huffed. Unimpressed. Kazunari winked at him nonetheless though.

   ‘And I could not stop thinking about you; specifically, what you look like without a shirt on. Or pants. Or clothes at all even. And things got weird: I got an erection.’

   ‘I am stopping you there.’ Shintarou interjected with a red face and awkward, almost outraged hand movements.

   ‘Nope, I am gonna keep going. And it’s not the first time, but normally they go down after five minutes because there's no action to get.’

   ‘I’m not listening.’ Shintarou protested.

   ‘Okay, okay, I’ll skip the details but the mere thought of making love with you Shin-chan, okay, I lie there was a some – a lot – of vivid imagery of course, was enough to satisfy me; oh, and, uh, a little thrusting the air kind of helped. The pros of having a great imagination, huh?’ Kazunari rambled.

   Shintarou stammered nothingness; just opening and closing his mouth. He was absolutely scarlet now and Kazunari grinned. He liked it when his partner was all flustered and red like this. Teasing him could be plenty of fun.

   ‘So? How’s about it? We take our relationship to a level wherein we start living with each other; start y’know, having sex with each other. I’m ready but if you’re not, I don’t want to pressure you.’ Kazunari said.

   ‘Living with you is something I would love to try. I’ve been making preparations, actually. Rearranging rooms to accommodate your wingspan; selling anything that would make our possible living together harder. I installed a new door recently…’ Shintarou replied with a weak smile that made him seem like he was begging for praise.

   Kazunari’s eyes widened slowly and his jaw slackened. His feathers twitched and he raised his wings slightly. He was positively gleeful. He quickly latched onto Shintarou and brought them both tumbling down as Shintarou couldn’t bear Kazunari’s weight. Or the surprise of being jumped at.

   Their legs interlocked and they ended up in each other’s laps. Kazunari rested his wings on Shintarou. Shintarou’s hands had ended up at the top of Kazunari’s thighs. Both felt sore because of their fall but it didn’t seem to matter. Both were comfortable with each other nonetheless and despite their conversation about sex, there wasn’t anything weird about sitting like this either.

   ‘I hope we can make a home together.’ Shintarou stated with a loving gaze in his vibrantly green eyes.

   ‘I hope we can too.’ Kazunari said.

   Kazunari leaned in a little closer and his eyes fluttered closed. With a slight bump, Shintarou leaned in too and their lips connected. A slow, drawn out kiss that sweet and loving proceeded.

   Naturally, Shintarou’s hands ended up wisping over Kazunari’s face. His fingers traced Kazunari’s sharp jawline and his palms cupped his cheeks. Kazunari’s nose bumped into Shintarou’s glasses here and there but it didn’t seem to matter. Between the two of them, they had a rhythm that was perfectly practiced. Just for them. It felt communicative too and in between the kisses and shallow breaths, they thought about each other and what they had been talking about. They gave subtle clues, shifts in shoulders for instance, to purvey their current stance on what it meant to become a sexually active couple.

   They had been a couple for almost two years now. They had had their friendship strengthen despite the distance. Despite the difference. Yes. It was time that they tried to go beyond the boundaries they had instinctively put up to protect each other from ridicule or faux pas.

   Shintarou pulled back and he opened his eyes. His eyelashes flickered and Kazunari opened his eyes. For a moment, he was left breathless by Shintarou’s beauty. He smiled softly.

   ‘I’m ready if you are ready.’ he replied, loving but serious.

   ‘Fantastic.’ Kazunari replied and he smiled so hard the corners of his eyes crinkled; a tiny tear even blossomed in the corner too.

   Shintarou and Kazunari continued to kiss in their shambled position on the ground. Shintarou was allowed – encouraged enthusiastically more like it – to shed some of his clothes. He tore off his vest and shirt; discarded them willy-nilly and Kazunari came onto him a little stronger. He pressed onto him so that Shintarou’s back was flat against the wall of his house. With slight roughness, Shintarou kissed back harder. Kazunari giggled, smiley, and completely and utterly enthralled by the building tension.

   Being a harpy, Kazunari had heightened senses and right now, he was completely submerged in everything about his precious Shin-chan: from the sights to the sounds and scents and touches. It was fabulous; overwhelming but amazing. He couldn’t be happier. The real Shintarou was far superior to his fantasy; and they had barely started.

   Both smelt of the forest and of the town; of their own scents. They left the air around them thick with themselves. It was wonderful.

   Shintarou felt like silk and tasted like flesh. Kazunari could resist though because Shintarou was “pure” – he was not a wicked man. He had not sinned in ways that would cause Kazunari bite too deep.

   Kazunari shifted and his wings enclosed on them further. Shintarou was not-so-secretly enamoured with Kazunari’s wings and feathers. He loved them. He liked how soft they were to the touch and how gorgeous they were in colouration. Shintarou definitely liked how they encapsulated them both right now; keeping them private and warm. He didn’t mind the slight tickle as they dragged over his bare shoulders. He honestly lived for the glorious touch of Kazunari’s feathers as they were an inaugural part of Kazunari and Shintarou loved everything about Kazunari.

    He might even be guilty of romanticising Kazunari. He wasn’t human, after all. He was a harpy. He was a blood-thirsty monster. A punisher of the skies but Shintarou knew that Kazunari could control himself. He trusted that Kazunari could control himself. He learned to and that’s why Shintarou didn’t recognise him when they had reunited. His eyes had changed so much: human, avian, hell-bent, and now serene.

   Shintarou loved Kazunari’s eyes.

   ‘Can you feel it, Shin-chan?’ Kazunari asked in a low, sultry voice and he thrusted against Shintarou. He was lifted slightly and Kazunari took the chance to change slight; get onto his knees so he could keep Shintarou half-pinned to the wall as he was.

   Shintarou made an odd noise; not quite a moan as it was far too surprised. His eyes narrowed. He attempted to smirk seductively.

   ‘Yes. I can feel it.’ Shintarou replied.

   Kazunari’s dick had become erect. Being a harpy, he had no need for clothes. Shintarou was far too accustomed to this and learned to simply ignore Kazunari’s inadvertently flaunted genitalia. But now?

   It was all he could focus on. All he could feel.

   Kazunari’s cock strained upwards against his own stomach but now, he was flaunting his erection: pressing it onto Shintarou; in between his belt buckle and crotch, teasing and provocative.

   Shintarou grunted and he thrusted back. His eyes narrowed and he pressed a fervent kiss onto Kazunari’s lips. Things were heating up to say the least. The kisses that followed Shintarou’s initiative were rougher and deeper than before. Shorter though but just as memorable as they were punctuated by nips and biting. Exploration too; not just of tongue but of lips. Where could they kiss next to incite a bigger reaction than before?

   Kazunari soon made it clear that having his lover’s lips, and tongue and teeth, on his collarbone was exactly what the doctor order. He moaned as Shintarou worked away, creating a small hickey. He absolutely melted beneath Shintarou’s velvet lips.

   Kazunari’s deep breaths revibrated in Shintarou’s ears. He smiled to himself as he suckled and nipped. Satisfied that he had left a mark that would jealously protect his harpy, Midorima raised his head; especially given that his cock had.

   ‘I can feel you, Shin-chan.’ Kazunari said breathily.

   He had lustily hungry eyes. He was ready. He wanted more. Shintarou wanted to give him more.

   ‘I can’t wait to feel you without all your clothing.’ Kazunari cheekily added.

   ‘I was thinking… perhaps we ought to go inside, it might be more comfortable for us both. I also have… lubricant and condoms inside, if you are willing to wait, of course.’ Shintarou replied.

   ‘What a considerate lover I have.’ Kazunari said. ‘But for what purpose does he have such things if he, himself, is a monogamous virgin?’

   ‘For my patients, you fool. As a doctor, I have to be able to give contraceptives and similar when possible to my patients but I’m sure a free sample wouldn’t hurt.’ Shintarou replied.

   ‘Ever diligent, the people of this township are lucky to have you.’ Kazunari said.

   ‘Lucky to have us both, I like to believe.’

   Shintarou and Kazunari leaned in. Not for a kiss, just so their foreheads would touch. Between them, they had a quiet moment to truly cement that they loved each other and that they were not rushing into anything unwanted but merely progressing their relationship as it was naturally intended from deep within themselves. It was really quite lovely.

   With a breath and a smile, Shintarou looked up. ‘So, would you like to come inside?’

   ‘Absolutely.’ Kazunari said and with a quick peck on Shintarou’s forehead, the two unlatched themselves from each other and got up. Kazunari’s tailfeathers quivered as he walked inside. The newly installed, large sliding door was very much appreciated. Kazunari barely had to rein his wings in order to fit inside the house.

   Furthermore, an obvious effort had been put into the styling of the inside of the house as well. It wasn’t perfect but there weren’t any major blockades or similar to Kazunari either. Some furniture even seemed proofed for him and his claws. Gratitude truly welled up from the bottom of his heart as he took in all these things about Shintarou’s house. He had been here before but this was the first time when he felt like an accepted fixture. Shintarou had truthfully put a lot of thought into this. He really did want to build a nest – a home – perfect for them both: human and harpy. It was wonderfully touching.

   Shintarou returned and to Kazunari’s mixed reaction, he was still wearing pants but at least he had the lubricant and condoms he had fetched.

   He set them down on one of the few surfaces he had left in his bare house. He then relaxed. He took a deep breath and Kazunari realised where this was supposed to be going. Shintarou was attempting to seduce him; and it couldn’t be sweeter.

   Shintarou’s fingers curled around his belt buckle and he smoothly removed it from around his waist. He dropped the belt and it landed with a _thunk_. He took a sauntering step forward and held an unflinching, sultry gaze with Kazunari who was both amused and attracted. Kazunari’s gaze soon, however, became very transfixed on the silver button at the top of Shintarou’s pants.

   Teasingly, Shintarou unzipped himself and although his erection had softened but it was still noticeable. Still there and if anything, begging to be teased and aroused once more and maybe even harder this time.

   Shintarou slowly peeled his pants off of him. It was something of a spectacle for Kazunari as he was seeing sights forbidden to all but him: Shintarou’s pale, shapely thighs to the colour of underwear; red. It was a sight for him and him alone.

   Kazunari ogled as Shintarou approached him, completely ready for him. He had a serious, sultry glimmer in his eyes and Kazunari welcomed him eagerly with a kiss as he encapsulated them once more inside his wings.

   ‘How do you want to do this?’ Shintarou whispered.

   Kazunari swayed his hips and his tailfeathers noisily rustled behind him.

   ‘I want you…’ he murmured. ‘I want your cock inside of me, whilst I sit in your lap – I liked how that felt earlier. That was wonderful; it might be easier given how both of us are made.’

   ‘I understand.’ Shintarou replied and he pecked Kazunari’s cheek.

   Once more, Shintarou had his back against the wall and he had Kazunari in his lap but this time, he was grinding and teasing.

   ‘And I want to feel you hard, Shin-chan…’ Kazunari murmured lustily. ‘And I want to make sure you feel good too. Do you feel good yet?’  

   ‘Not quite…’ Shintarou admitted.

   ‘I wish there was more I could do for you. I wish I could properly touch you: put my hands on your chest, around your cock.’ Kazunari confessed as he ground down on Shintarou, half-kissing the sides of his face.

   ‘Talking like that… that got me excited.’ Shintarou said.

   ‘You like it when I talk dirty?’ Kazunari asked.

   ‘Yes... And I like it when I can feel your feathers.’ Shintarou replied.

   ‘Interesting.’ Kazunari said.

   With a rough shove, Kazunari made sure that Shintarou and his thighs were touching. Their legs were more or less intertwined now. Kazunari had plenty of feathers on his legs for Shintarou to indulge in but more on his wings so he brought them in closer.

   ‘Tell me if I pull too hard.’ Shintarou said and he put his hands on Kazunari’s wings.

   ‘I will.’ Kazunari replied.

   His wings were powerful and tense yet tightly festooned with countless, gorgeous feathers. They were soft and silky; being so intimate with them was a delight. Yes, he had admired them before. Much of their restarting days had been them lazing about, admiring the differences: kisses upon fingertips, strokes along wing spans. Perhaps that is why Shintarou liked them. It was somehow nostalgic for him as it was proof of how far they had come.

   Or, perhaps, he liked them for the same reason people were attracted to women in brothels who flaunted feather boas and other gaudy accessories.

   Either way, it was something Shintarou liked.

   His lips brushed against them and wisped over the skin they were attached to. His hot breath ruffled them. A shiver ran up Kazunari’s spine. He cooed softly.

   Shintarou brought one hand back to his lap.

   ‘Kiss me however you like. I want to start the next phase but first, I must ensure that my erection is genuine or else I may cause you more harm than pleasure.’ Shintarou advised.

   ‘I’m so lucky to have you…’ Kazunari whispered. ‘I understand, I will be ready when you are.’

   ‘Wonderful.’ Shintarou said.

   First, he applied a condom to himself and to Kazunari. Protection was important as they were arousing the unknown. Then, he wrapped his hand around his cock whilst Kazunari whispered sweet and dirty nothings into his ear. He jerked himself upwards, getting used to the latex. Kazunari was distracting but it helped. All whilst breathing in the strong alpine scent that Kazunari permeated as purveyed by his lovely, satin-like feathers. It was Shintarou’s wildest fantasy come true.

   He took a deep breath and it hitched in his throat. He felt himself stiffen. He was ready. He pecked Kazunari’s cheek and felt him blush and become warm beneath his lips. Shintarou soon lathered himself and Kazunari in the lubricant he had brought earlier.

   ‘Okay, you may need to get a little bit up.’ Shintarou instructed.

   Kazunari hefted himself up into a crouch. Were it not for his strong, straping legs, he may not have beneath the weight he had to carry from his wings. Shintarou also shifted. He held delicately onto Kazunari and gave a tentative thrust.

   ‘It’s okay, Shin-chan, I can handle it.’ Kazunari encouraged.

   ‘I know, I know but small steps.’ Shintarou roused.

   Kazunari giggled.

   The second thrust ensued. This time, Shintarou was a little more certain of himself. Kazunari sensed that and grinded back. He smiled.

   ‘Yes, just like that.’ Shintarou mumbled.

   They gently tried a third time. Their rhythm had emerged and matched now.

   ‘Would you like to continue like this; building momentum or did you have something else in mind?’ Shintarou asked.

   ‘Something else.’ Kazunari said in a voice dripping with lusty ideas.

   ‘I’m listening.’ Shintarou replied.

   ‘I think we can do it… yes, I want to make out with you a bit more whilst you keep doing that. Except, I don’t want your hands on my back – I’ll hold us steady, trust me. I want to half pin you to the wall so I can kiss your hands as I please.’ Kazunari explained. ‘does that make sense?’

   ‘I believe so, and if not; I know what you mean. I trust you.’ Shintarou affirmed.

   It took them an awkward moment to get the positioning right but soon, they were how Kazunari had envisioned. Shintarou had his back against the wall; he was somewhat lifted off the ground. He was supporting part of Kazunari’s weight by letting him lean down on him, but Kazunari was also supporting part of Shintarou’s weight as he needed balance.

   Shintarou’s arms were against the wall; it was cool and slightly bumpy. He and Kazunari were chest and chest. They could feel each other’s steamy breaths upon each other’s bare skin. Their kissing was intermingled and hot.

   Slow thrusts came from beneath Kazunari. His lips fervent against Shintarou; eager to thank him for the pleasure rising through him like his moans. They were guttural and wild even though everything felt so controlled. He couldn’t help it. He was a harpy. It is what he is. But he was so thankful for Shintarou. He was so kind and caring and loving and accommodating. Every subtle movement was a huge reminder for just how tender this moment was. It had been worth the wait. It was better than his imagination. Nothing could ever compare to the real Shintarou.

    It had always been like that. The Shintarou in his head always paled in comparison to the Shintarou whom he loved and visited and would now live with. The Shintarou he had made up when he first found his territory was nothing like the real Shintarou and it was great. And to prove his love, he would follow out what it meant to worship the body.

   Kazunari kissed along Shintarou’s jawline. He had such a sharp, thin face: he was beautiful but it was his hands that truly captured Kazunari’s wonder. They could do so much: they could hold him and heal others. It was magnificent. Truly, they were divine: pale, slender, and elegant. They were a doctor’s hands.

   His lips wisped over Shintarou’s neck and shoulders. He was building up to the main event in an effort to tease Shintarou. Kazunari suckled upon Shintarou’s forearms. He left a pink bloom above the slight crevice of Shintarou’s elbow. He smiled to himself, like the handiwork; soon another hickey would form, an easy to hide hickey but one that would allude to him nonetheless should someone see it. He liked it; leaving echoes of himself on Shintarou’s skin. It was like an anonymous love note for all to see; despite being secretive of their relationship. He enjoyed hearing the rumours from Shintarou; they amused him.

   Kazunari administered loving kisses upon Shintarou’s fingertips. He suckled and salivated over them. They smelt and tasted of the lubricant; a slight hint of fruit, perhaps or maybe it was something else. Either way, Kazunari cherished how it felt to have Shintarou’s fingers in his mouth.

  Shintarou did not initially understand the appeal of his fingers in Kazunari’s eyes. But he supposes, when one can remember what it is like to have hands but has them no more, it would place an odd value upon them. Besides, if that it was what inspires arousal and sensual activity, who is he to judge seeing as how he was kinking on his lovers’ feathers.

   Soon, the momentum had built to its highest apex. The lovers were sweaty and exhausted but almost there. They were moaning unto each other and encouraging each other. The ultimate moment of pleasure soon spilt.

   Their condoms caught their cum but they caught each other’s orgasms. The sudden, rollicking movement and the obscene way they called each other’s names. It left them utterly drained but satisfied. It filled their whole bodies with pleasure.

   Shintarou’s legs gave out and he slid down the wall. Kazunari followed and once more, they were messily nestled in each other’s legs and laps. They stared at each other with dreamy, contented gazes.

   Shintarou placed his hands over Kazunari’s shoulders like a half-hearted hug. His wrists nudged some of Kazunari’s feathers. Kazunari wriggled in closer. Their hearts shook inside their chests; rattling so hard it was like they were fit to break lose. They stank.

   ‘I love you.’ Kazunari confessed wholeheartedly.

   ‘I know.’ Shintarou replied. ‘And I love you too.’

   They pressed a final, ardent kiss upon each other’s lips. All whilst smiling.

   Kazunari gave half a chuckle. ‘I’m really glad we did this. I really enjoyed having sex with you.’

   ‘I enjoyed having sex with you also.’ Shintarou shyly replied.

   ‘You’re so cute, Shin-chan.’ Kazunari replied. He paused. ‘Did you always think it would turn out like this?’

   ‘No, not at all.’ admitted Shintarou. ‘All I knew was I would love my best friend forever and that love has taken on many new faces over the years.’

   ‘You are the biggest dork I know.’ Kazunari said, blushing so Shintarou knew that he had hit a sweet spot.

   ‘So, as we are lovers who have just made love for the first time perhaps we ought to do the traditional thing and have a nap together?’ Shintarou said; his words slowly morphed into a yawn as his sentence went on.

   ‘I would love to.’

   And so, with wobbly legs and a dreamy disposition, the lovers retreated from the living room and tumbled onto Shintarou’s bed. He had filled the master bedroom with plenty of soft surfaces for Kazunari but together, they nestled in the corner with blankets and pillows and were plenty comfortable. Exhausted, the two soon entered a deep state of slumber. Kazunari’s wings across them and Shintarou’s hands gently wisping over Kazunari’s front; all whilst nude but this was mostly in innocence and sloth.

   It was peculiar as to how two creatures of composed of opposites were able to come together like this. It seemed extraordinarily unlikely that two opposites would ever bisect like they had. It was magical and fortunate. Perhaps, from this spring onwards there shall not be anything different between them but rather a match rather than a contrast.

   The two protectors who were madly in love with each other.

   The doctor and the harpy would live happily ever after protecting their people, their land, as they can. The doctor who can only fix what is there. The harpy who can only break what is there. The doctor who cannot break what is there. The harpy that cannot fix what is there. The opposites – these natural pushes and pulls – would balance each other out eternally and the people, saved by disease of the body and disease of the mind, would be forever thankful.


End file.
